Gate Keepers TimeLine Trouble
by Shael Aisie
Summary: A defeated opponent appeared in the 90's at the South-East Asia bent on conquering the region.
1. Chapter 1

Timeline Trouble 

CHAPTER 1 

"So you are a 'Gate Keeper' also?" 

"Yes, I've told you that already didn't I?" 

"Yes, and you are a member of the so called AEGIS?" 

"Yes, why do you keep asking me questions that you already know?" 

"Well, nothing. Just nothing. I still can't believe that my girlfriend is also one of them." He smiled. 

Loids laughed. 

"What's funny? Hmmm, what is your 'Gate' then?" he inquired. 

"It's the 'Gate of Love'" smiled Loids. 

"What?!" showing in his face disbelief and shock, "Don't tell me you just let me fell-in-love with you?!" stressing the phrase "let me fell-in-love". 

"Hmm, maybe. I can't remember anymore." She smiled with a look of seriousness. "Why? You don't like it that way? You should be thankful and glad I chose you. Who knows you might have no girlfriend yet... " 

He interrupted, "It's not that I don't like it, how can I? You're so beautiful, divine... " 

"Liar..." interrupted Loids and looked away from him. 

"It's just that, it's like you've cast a spell on me, and that means what I'm feeling for you is not real! Much more, if you don't like me anymore you can just remove what I'm feeling for you, and" he paused, sucking in the reality if everything is true, "and" he changed his sentence, "I am a person, not a toy, not a robot. " He continued very sadly and seriously. 

Laughing hard she declared, "No! It's real! What you are feeling is as real as you can imagine!" she starts to reassure her boyfriend, "I was just kidding, you know. I do not use my ability in such ways. It's unfair and besides I want someone who truly loves me and not someone who I just spell-bound as you said." She continued while caressing him. 

"As you say so. I will take your word for that." He replied smiling. "I love you dear." 

"I love you too John." Said Loids with a sweet voice and embracing him tight. 

"Commander! Negative energy detected at the Luneta area!" shouted Tess. 

The commander stood up. He is a tall man about 6" in height. His eyes are deep, black, and have a white skin similar to the Chinese people. He is well built, good for his height, and a very pleasing looks which makes him famous among the women in the headquarters. He looks like a 23-year old person but in reality, he is 7 years older. 

He pressed a key in his table and said, "Gate Keepers make a sortie!" 

"Let's go to the mall shall we?" said Loids. 

"Sure why not." Replied John with a smile. 

The two went out of their school and walked heading for the mall, which is a kilometer away. The couple is very sweet with each other as if they are the only ones in the world. Loids a 5'5" petite girl with a long hair passes by her shoulders. She has small eyes, born from a Chinese family, but she is not as light-skinned as her family and her boyfriend. 

She has a pointed nose, pink lips, and a beautiful smile. She is also cute and slim which makes her more attractive to the other guys, young and old alike, with girlfriends or none. Even to the other girls. Yet she is just plain simple kind of a girl, she does not take advantage of such positive traits. She loves her family and her first love very much. She cares about them. 

The red-alarm from her watch beeps. She looked at the watch, it moved, a small window showed up. The face of a man appeared on the screen and said, "Gate Keepers make a sortie!" 

She replied, "Roger, AEGIS!" She then put an earpiece to her right ear and a mini microphone in her teeth inside her mouth. 

"A negative energy source was detected at the Luneta Park. It disappeared very fast. According to our personnel in the area, an unknown Gate Keeper just appeared from nowhere and is instilling depression in the area. 

"You must find the negative Gate Keeper and see what you can do. Be careful, we do not know the person's Gate and what it can do. Good luck to all of you." Then silence fell. 

After listening to the details, she looked back to her boyfriend and said, "John I'm sorry..." 

"I understand, do your job well." Reassuring her. 

"Yes I will, for you. Wait me here." She replied with a smile and started running to Luneta. 

"Loids, do not act alone, wait for me, I'm coming." 

"Yes, Anna." 

"Where are you Loids and Anna?" asked Allan. 

"I'm already here at the Luneta." Replied Loids. 

"I'm coming there, one more street to cross." Anna added. 

"Ok, we're coming by the portal." Replied Allan. 

The place where the Philippine national hero, Dr. Jose Rizal was executed, now a national park. A beautiful place where people can spent their time. Great and old trees that has been here for so many years. A grand Philippine map at the center, a public cinema at the right, a restaurant ran by the deaf and mutes, and people sitting and resting everywhere in the grass. 

The once beautiful view of the park is gone now. Emotional depression fills the air. There are families and couples fighting and quarreling. People who's faces are down to earth, and people killing other people, while others are committing suicide. 

A crystal ring of light appeared out of nowhere and from it two people came out. Another ring of light appeared, this time it's silver colored. It surrounded the whole area and it is shielded. 

"Good work Anna, we must prevent other people into coming here." Shouted Allan. 

"Thanks, and I also shielded the two of you and Loids here." She replied. 

"Ok everybody, help the people while I searched for that Gate Keeper." Allan ordered. 

"Roger, AEGIS." Replied the other three. 

"Gate Open" murmured Loids. "Fill the atmosphere with understanding." A red gate opened and small streaks of clear red light shoot out from everywhere. Then the people began to recover from the depression that was filling them, they also began to comprehend things which they never thought of. 

"Gate Open!" shouted Val. A crystal ring appeared again but this time near every people in the area. "Ok, let them pass through the gates, it will lead them to the hospitals." Val said. 

"Sure!" Replied Anna and Loids in unison. 

"Commander the Gate Keeper has been detected again!" shouted Tess. 

"Gate Keepers prepare for an encounter!" shouted the commander. 

"Roger AEGIS!" Replied the Gate Keepers. 

A sinister laugh can be heard everywhere and a black gate appeared at the other side of the park. "Good work AEGIS puppets! I never thought you can save these pitiful people in time." Said by a man with a black coat, black shade, black eyes, and a black hair. 

"Tsk." Allan murmured. 

"What?! Who is he? Can he be...?" Anna asked startled. 

"Can't be, it was 28 years ago, and this guy is at our age." Replied Val with assurance. 

"But..." Loids was interrupted. 

"No, he isn't Reiji Kageyama you fools!" shouted by a woman who appeared from the black gate. She is as tall as the guy besides her, about 5'8" or so in height. She looks like a perfect woman, she is wearing a white blouse and a mini-skirt showing her smooth light legs. Her hair reaches down to her waists and the air makes it waved making her face more hidden. 

"And who the hell are you?" Loids shouted. 

"Ah, the Gate Keeper of Love! Hmm. You sounds like you are angry at me, or maybe you are just jealous of how I look?" Replied the woman. 

"No I'm not, and won't" she replied back. 

Suddenly Allan shouted, "Gate Open!" 

"Oh no you don't!" the woman said, "Gate Open!" A gray ring of light appeared. "Sleep!" Slowly Allan fell asleep. 

"Gate Open!" Val shouted. 

Out of nowhere another voice shouted, "Gate Open!" and a colorless ring of light appeared. "Gate Stop!" Val's Gate of Portal disappeared. 

"What the...?!" Val said angrily. 

A boy laughed, "See? They are useless. We shouldn't have bothered to check their capabilities, I am right all along. We should've conquered this place already!" 

"No, I want these Gate Keepers to kneel down before us. I want them to realize that no one can beat us. And I want them to join us once they know they are hopeless against us!!!" Shouted the black Gate Keeper. 

"Remember this AEGIS-Philippines and you Gate Keepers, we, the 'New Order of Gate Keepers' will conquer this country and no one can stop us!" 

"Yes no one! We will see you again, this is only an introduction for you AEGIS puppets." The woman added. 

Suddenly, a streak of red light started rushing towards the black Gate Keeper. "Gate Open! Deflector shield!" The red lights deflected up to the sky. "Do you think you can beat me? Your level is way out of mine fool!" He declared loudly, "Shadow edge!" He shouted. 

Black lights came out from his gate and headed towards Loids, but it was stuck and disappeared after it hit a force field around her. "Thanks Anna." 

"No problem." Replied Anna. 

"You are lucky you have a friend who protected you. I wonder how long your friendship will last. 

"Till our next encounter." Said the black Gate Keeper. 

Then three Gates appeared and the three went in and disappeared. 

******** 

"Good work you saved the people in time two days ago. But I'm afraid we have to train more or else next time..." the commander said. 

"Yes, sir!" replied the Gate Keepers determined to improved their skills. 

"We already coordinated with the AEGIS-South-East Asian Central Command and they said that it is the same group that has been attacking the other countries for the past three years already. 

"They said that this group, the so called, 'New Order of Gate Keepers', has members of about twenty-seven Gate Keepers." 

"And only Gate Keepers?" interrupted Allan. 

"Yes. And they are not easy to detect because of the fact that... that not all of them are negative Gate Keepers or is using the negative side of their Gates." He seriously continued. 

"No way" replied the Gate Keepers. 

"Does that mean we have a new enemy?" asked Anna. 

"And not only that Anna, we are fighting with people who are also using a positive Gate which AEGIS-SEA has no way of detecting but..." Val commented. 

"A very good intelligence network." Interrupted Tess. 

"Right," continued the Commander gaining back the center of attention. "All members of AEGIS-SEA and especially here, the AEGIS-Philippines has been called to duty, everybody are on duty and standby twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. This is all that we can do. We don't have any equipment yet. The AEGIS committee has not told us if they already have equipment for this kind of situations. 

"Now, the Gate Keepers Party will need to train more. Master your abilities, this is for your own good, for your country, for the world, for humanity. 

"You are all dismissed." 

"Roger, AEGIS!!!" replied the Gate Keepers. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Chapter 2

Timeline Trouble 

CHAPTER 2 

"Gate Open!" declared Val. "Ok, transfer those equipment now. I want to train myself in transferring huge quantities and huge materials at a long-period of time." He said. 

The crew then followed his orders. They came back and forth the Gate of Portal. The beautiful and magnificent crystal ring of light stays at the training room shining brightly. Energy flows from inside out of the ring. Streaks of light crawls all around the rings similar to an electricity, it also sparks. Yet the temperature is dead, no heat, no coldness. 

Five magnificent rings composed this big ring of light. Looking beyond it the other room is as if just beyond a door, connected to the training room. Stepping inside of it is just like passing through a door. 

"We're done sir." Said a crew. 

"Good thank you." Replied Val. That is good then, I was able to hold the Gate for one full hour with 20 heavy equipment weighing 10 to 15 tons each and with an average height of 5.10 feet and width of 3 feet each. Not bad. I can transfer vehicles sooner if I continue my training. For now, it's time for rest. I've been working for almost half a day already and besides it's kinda boring if all I do is this training stuff. 

He walks out of the training room and walked through the corridor. Then he turned right at the end of the corridor, walking through another long corridor of the AEGIS Headquarters training facility. He passed by another corridor that leads to the equipment area, where he connected the training room with to transfer those equipment as part of his training. On the second corridor, he turned left. 

Now what should I do today? I can watch a movie, I can stroll at the mall, or maybe watch my favorite anime, Vandread! Or maybe Meltylancer, all created by Gonzo. 

"Val!" called by a voice. He looked right and saw inside the room Anna and Loids. "Hi!" he greeted them with a smile. 

"Hello." Replied Loids. "Where are you going today?" 

"Well, I don't know yet. I am still thinking." 

"Do you mind to join us then?" said Loids. 

"Sure, where?" asked Val. 

"We're going to watch the inter-school competition at the Manila University." 

"I see. Okay I'll wait for you ladies outside." 

"Okay." 

He continued walking along the corridor. And after a seven minutes walk he reached the command center, he asked Tess where is Allan, "He's out, the commander gave him a task." Replied Tess. 

Oh well, what can I do. "Thank you Tess." He replied smiling. 

"No problem" smiling back at him, "I'll just take a break, see yah." 

Now to my transport. He sat to the chair and said, "To the outside." And it whisks away into the dark tube where only one person can fit in. After just about five seconds, he reached the top of the tunnel and into an abandoned building, which they call "outside". 

The building looks good and is in condition. Inspecting it more closely, anyone will start wondering why this was abandoned. Thinking about the supernatural seems to be the reason. People always have tell-tales in this structure about ghosts appearing at the time they died in a certain place in the building. 

Ghosts? Supernatural? It makes me eerie, why do I think about it. So what if there were killings here before? Then suddenly something moved. 

"Gate Open!" he shouted trembling. Looking more closely, it is the two girls, Val sigh. 

The two girls looked at each other and laughed hard. 

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go now, because you laughed at me we will walk instead." He said with confidence and bravery. 

The two girls just smiled at him and followed him. 

"Go to Subic Airport. His plane will arrived there at exactly 1500H. You have four hours to go. Once you meet, head back here immediately, understood?" 

"Yes, Commander Cav." He replied. 

"Ok then, you are dismissed." Said the Commander. 

"Roger AEGIS." He replied. 

I should be watching the inter-school competition by now. Well, it's almost three, his plane should be here any moment now. 

"Tower, this is Flight AEGIS-8 we are now going to land. Clear all traffic immediately and secure the are. Make sure no one sees us and this plane." The pilot said from the radio. 

"Roger. All traffic is clear. Security on privacy-alert." Replied the tower. 

The AEGIS Plane can be seen from the distance slowly losing altitude, preparing to land. People from the landing area were all cleared away. The secrecy measure has been implemented and the sand storm screen is now active. The plane is now visible into the naked eyes when suddenly it disappeared! 

"What?!" shouted Allan alarmed. 

"This is Gate Keeper Allan, where the heck is the plane? Why did it disappeared?" he asked from his communication unit. 

"Sir, we do not know either. It's not in our radar also." Replied the tower. 

"People do not panic. This is a new security measure. We might be being watched by our enemy." A voice said. 

Do I know that voice? Is that... 

Explosions near the fuelling area. The tower exploded. "Subic airport under attack!" shouted a personnel. 

Where is the damn enemy? He looked left and right and there was no enemy on sight. What's happening here?! 

"No!" shouted a man, he dropped dead bleeding all over his body. 

"No way!" the AEGIS personnels said in shocked, "We are fighting with teenagers!" 

Allan looked behind him and saw the AEGIS personnels freeze in their positions, dead. "Attention, AEGIS, we are fighting with people who have Gates also. Do what you can, do not hesitate to shoot." He declared in the radio. 

"Roger AEGIS" replied the AEGIS team. 

"Gate Open!" 

He looked behind and streaking sharp lights are heading towards him. "Gate Open!" and a brown ring of light appeared in front of him, "Rock shield now!" and from the ground appeared a wall of rock that blocked the incoming lights. 

Another is heading at his right and he was hit directly. "Aaaarrrgghhh... Who the hell is that?" wondered Allan in pain. 

"So you are alone huh? Have your friends abandoned you or have you been sent here to die?" asked the black Gate Keeper who appeared from nowhere. "You are not yet good enough to fight me. You are too slow!" 

"What?!" Allan replied angrily. 

"Are you ready to die? Here I come!" he said with a demonic voice and look. "Shadow edge!" From his hands came out sharp black objects streaming towards him very fast. 

"Rock elevation!" nothing happened. "Gate Open!" again nothing happened. He looked and the objects are coming in fast. "No!!!" he shouted. 

Out of nowhere, a mirror appeared shielding him. The sharp edge weapons hit the mirror and reversed back heading towards the black Gate Keeper. 

"Damn, what's that?!" the black Gate Keeper jumped out of the way but he was hit by one in his right arm. "You're going to pay for this." 

"Oh no we won't Reiji Kageyama!" declared a voice near Allan. 

Allan looked and saw he is safe. He wondered who the person was and looked around him, "Ah! It's you Captain Jay!" he shouted. 

"So you know who I am already." Replied Reiji. 

"Yes, every bit of information about you." Replied Jay. 

"Oh really? I don't think so." He said and laughed hard. "I'll be back, and next time I'll make sure you are all dead. And don't forget, I'll get your pretty Gate Keepers." He disappeared together with his black Gate. 

"Are you alright Allan?" asked Jay. 

"Yes Capt., thanks." Replied Allan. 

"Don't thank me. Have you forgotten what my Gate is? I don't have such a move." He replied smiling as if hiding something. 

"Oh yeah, and whose Gate is it then?" he inquired curiously. 

"Hers." Pointing to a girl that is walking towards them. 

"And... she... is...?" asked Allan while looking at the lady from head to feet. 

"She is Janice, Janice Escata." He replied smiling. 

Oh my God, is this my lucky day? "Hello Miss Escata." He greeted her emphasizing the word Miss. 

"Hi Mr. Kezar, how is your wound?" Smiling at him. 

"Not fine." He replied hoping she will do something. 

She looked at the wound and said, "I see." Then she looked at his eyes, "Well get-up now and go to the doctor over there!" he said loudly. 

"OOPS..." he murmured while looking to Jay. 

Jay smiled at him and said, "Well better do what she said." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Chapter 3

Timeline Trouble 

Chapter 3 

"TimeLady, have you learned as to why he is in this time period?" 

"Not yet" 

"How about you Dimension Master?" 

"Well, according to what happened at that time, the intense energy that was produced caused a dimensional rift. As we all know, no one has taken the position of the last Dimension Master yet so it was unchecked." 

"Very well, let's continue researching. We must return him as soon as possible." 

"Agree." Said the two. 

"Laibeus Lord, should we interfere now?" Asked the TimeLady. 

"No not yet, we must follow the rules of the laibcoms." 

"Yah right. Ok see ya." She replied agreeing to what he said. 

"Wait Lady Yukino!" 

She stopped. 

"See what you can do to strain him from doing anything that will totally caused a timeline split ok?" 

"Sure, ofcourse." She replied with a smile. 

"Ok bye." Said the Laibeus Lord. 

"Bye." Replied Yuiko. "Geeto Open!" She walked in the Gate and disappeared. 

"This is Janice Escata, Gate Keeper of Reflection. She's been a Gate Keeper for three years already working at AEGIS-Spain." The Commander said. "She was discovered in Spain where her family is living, now she is stationed here to join us. She is now part of the Gate Keepers Philippine Party." He continued. 

"Hello to the Gate Keepers Philippine Party. I am glad that I am back to my mother land and I hope we'll all have a good companionship." Said Janice. 

"Welcome Gate Keeper of Reflection." The Gate Keepers said in unison, then shaking her hand one by one. 

"Now that I have introduced your new comrade let me update you of what is happening and what are our latest intelligence reports that we received upon their arrival." The Commander said. 

The Gate Keepers wonder to whom the command is referring to by "their arrival". 

"I know, I am referring to Miss Escata and your..." 

Someone slowly became visible besides Escata. A chubby and muscular guy of about 5'8" in height, brown skinned, short black hair like of those basketball players. He is wearing a casual dress, white T-shirt, and black pants. 

"Captain Jay" Val and Loids shouted. "Long time no see Captain, and how long have you been here?" Asked Val. 

"Since the meeting started." Replied Jay smiling. 

"Save your greetings later on, we have a matter to discuss." The Commander interrupted. "Captain Jay this is Anna Venus, Miss Venus this is Jay Esno." Introduced the Commander. 

The Gate Keepers fell down to the floor after hearing the 'important matter to discuss'. 

The Commander coughs, "Tess on screen." And in the big screen at the center of the room appeared a recent encounter at the Subic Airport, showing the exact event that transpired among the Gate Keepers. 

After fifteen minutes, it went off and the Commander continued, "As you have seen and heard, the person you were fighting to is actually," he paused, and breathed deep, "Reiji Kageyama." 

The Gate Keepers is shocked, "What?!" 

"Let me explain everything." Said the Commander. "Jay it's your show." 

Again the Gate Keepers fell to the floor when they just stood up after hearing about Kageyama because of the Commander's silly choice of words. 

Jay stepped in and looked at their eyes seriously. 

Janice moved away from him and went near to the others and murmured, "Don't eat me..." The other Gate Keepers run away from him after hearing her. 

Jay wondered what he had done, and looking at the Commander, he is nowhere to be found, "Now get back here all of you!" He shouted. 

They all went back and the Commander went out under his table. 

Jay then seeing they are back started talking, "As you all know and have studied in the AEGIS history that back in 1970 a person named Reiji Kageyama conquered Japan. 

"It was a short-lived reign because of the efforts of the AEGIS-Japan and the Gate Keepers of Japan and the International Party. Especially the person known as Shun Ukiya. 

"During their final battle, a huge vacuum opened up at the sky and sucked all the invaders in Japan, together with Kageyama. 

"Since then it was believed that he is gone. But it was all wrong. No one knows if Kageyama has intentionally let himself sucked in the vacuum or not. 

"The intense energy of Shun's Gate of Wind and Kageyama's Gate of Hatred has reacted to each other and opened up the hole which was unknowingly connected to the netherealm where space-time doesn't exist." 

The people in the room are all too quiet as if listening to a fairytale, while the Commander is eating Jollibee burgers and thinking of girls. 

"Now for some reason, Kageyama was able to get out of the netherealm and he appeared in our timeline. Our intelligence has confirmed he is indeed, Reiji Kageyama." Emphasizing the name Reiji Kageyama. 

"No way." Said Anna. 

"Yes way" said the Commander. "And to add, Kageyama joined the 'New Order of Gate Keepers'. He then did his best in the Order that helped in his promotion in the ranks." Added the Commander. 

"No one knows his identity inside the order, he is virtually playing with them. No one knows what his true objective is." He looked at Jay and he nodded in agreement. 

"Well, that's all that AEGIS knows. What I want you to do now is to train well. Continue your training, this will make you powerful against them. 

"Captain Jay you're back on command. Train them well, discover their powers. 

"Dismissed." The Commander said. 

"Roger AEGIS." Replied the Gate Keepers. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. Chapter 4

Timeline Trouble 

Chapter 4 

"The time has come for the glory of our Order. A week since our attack in Subic Airport has gave us alot of time and information on our enemy. 

"Today we will commence our final stage in conquering South-East Asia." Declared Reiji. 

The people all clapped their hands. 

He continued seriously, "Western Team to your positions, Southern Team to your positions, and us the Eastern Team to our positions. At exactly two in the afternoon we will all attack them. 

"Good luck to all of you. This is for the betterment of the world, of our Order, of us the Gate Keepers!" 

From all the view screens, the Gate Keepers are rushing to get in their respective positions. Fast paced transportation hurling back and forth. Others are using their Gates while others are staying at their local command centers and job positions. 

He then went to his room and looked at the mirror. "Now's the time for the ultimate showdown. I'll show these bugs that I'm the only leader that will give them good government." He laughed hard. "And then all Gate Keepers will be forced to work with me or get killed, all including this stupid Order. I am the only Gate Keeper!" He declared while laughing sinisterly. 

A beep from the communication panel besides his mirror. 

"Yes?" Answered Reiji after pressing the blinking button. 

"Sir, everybody's in position. Two hours before the final phase commences." Said a low-tone voice from the speaker. 

"Good. Commence Phase 1." 

"Yes sir, commencing Phase 1, Intel-Network sabotage." 

He pressed the button again and cut off the communication. 

Walking along the mall with her best friend and boyfriend. Visiting different stores. A window shopping, a stroll. Fun. Rest day after three days of training, lecture from the AEGIS training facility and doing the projects from school. 

Today is a good day to die. Make the best of it as Gate Keeper Yukino said, 

'If this is not the end of oblivion, 

then I shall live everyday 

as if my life were to end this very day.' 

Yes right, "live everyday as if my life were to end this very day." 

"Huh? Are you saying something Sugar?" 

"Uh, eh, no nothing." She replied. 

"Okay, I thought I have to bring you to the mental hospital." Her boyfriend said jokingly. 

She looked away from him and said to Anna, "Don't mind him." 

Anna laughed and looked at the two, "Sweet lovers." And she sigh, "Very funny also." 

The two girls went in a store to look for a dress that they will use for their school presentation while John follows them in. 

They walked along the dress displays, looking one after another. Lane by lane of dresses they check. Loids chose one that is a long dress with spaghetti straps. She walked towards the fitting room and crossed another person who is going to fit a dress also. 

Loids smiled at her, "You go first." She said. 

The girl returned her smile and replied, "No, you go first, I just want to inform you, Code Red." 

Loids looked around checking if other people are watching them and she asked, "What's the problem?" 

"You know the problem when AEGIS learned it. We weren't able to inform you firsthand because we do not want to jeopardize your mission, they are watching. Be on alert, we can't talk long, proceed to Beta Phase." The woman said and walked away and left the store. 

Loids then entered the fitting room and instead fitting the dress, she put in her earpiece and the mini-microphone in her ear and mouth. Then she went out. 

"What time is it John?" She asked startled, John was waiting just in front of the door looking at her somehwat seriously. 

"It's already eleven o'clock am, why don't we have a lunch now?" He answered. 

"Yah sure we must." She replied. 

"So have you mobilize the Society?" asked Laibeus Lord. 

"Yes I did." Yukino replied. 

"We will need everybody's effort here so they won't notice when we move in to take Kageyama back." She continued. 

"Okay. Dimension Master Mizuhura Makoto, you know what to do, open the way to the netherealm where Reiji was sucked in at the earth-time 1970." He said. 

"Yes." Replied Master Makoto. 

"Ok let's go and fix this timeline trouble." 

"At once!" Declared the two. 

"Sir Phase 2 completed. We're ready to go on with our final phase. Time for commencing, 20 seconds and counting." Said the operations officer. 

"Good." He replied. 

"Everybody it's time! Proceed with the count down!" Declared Reiji. 

"Roger. Countdown started, 10..." 

Kageyama smiled, the long awaited victory that was prevented by Shun Ukiya will be finally met where no one is capable of stopping him. 

"9..." 

"Finally." 

"7..." 

They finished eating and immediately went out the mall and went to the Philippine International Convention Center or commonly known as PICC grounds, near Manila Bay. John on the other hand went on his separate way after he fetched them. 

"Anna hurry we must return to the base." Emphasized Loids. 

Anna was startled and is wondering what seems to be the matter. 

The two then proceeded to their respective transport vehicles. Loids to a bullet shaped vehicle that looks like a train car and Anna on a car shaped one. 

Only a few seconds, they reached the command center. 

"Time check computer." Inquired Loids. 

"Quarter to one, the exact time, locally." It replied. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. Chapter 5

Timeline Trouble 

Chapter 5 

He ducked, rolled and hid to avoid the incoming shots of huge ball of red-hot magma. He stands up and looked at the enemy. He is smiling. From behind the huge ball of magma came back streaking fast than before and hit him, one... two... three... then gallons of water erupted from the ground and engulfed him. 

"Are you alright?" Asked a guy. 

He looked and saw a guy smiling at him and replied, "Yes, thank you." 

"Good. Be careful, there are two of them, the Gate Keeper of Magma and the Gate Keeper of Telekinesis." The guy said seriously. 

"I see. Who are you and where did you came from?" He asked. 

"All I can say is that I am the Gate Keeper of Ground Water. I am here to help." 

"Okay..." Allan replied. 

"Incoming!" 

One by one, the AEGIS Defense Team falls down to the ground. Not a scratch from the enemy lines. All is hopeless. Doom just around the corner. They are advancing. Unstoppable. Too many. Too strong. Great strategy. 

Then a voice said from the communications, "Subic-Clark Region, prepare to fight back, reinforcement has arrived!" 

The AEGIS defense all over Subic-Clark Airfield, Barracks, and Port, gained back their morales and all went very active, full of hope. 

"Gate Open!" A shining red-white ring of light appeared. 

"Gate Open!" Shouted Val after the guy. 

"Okay, Gate of Portal to our allies over Subic-Clark Region!" Small rings over the AEGIS team appeared. "Now!" Declared Val. 

"Gate of Faith!" And an energy went out of his gate streaking into the Gate of Portal and appeared to the places where Val positioned his gate, and all those who received the energy is full again of faith, belief, confidence that they will win over this trial. 

"Good work Ruaki Nicolta!" He said. 

"Thanks and good work to you too Val." Ruaki replied. 

"Harmonica sounds can be heard in the air. The sound is beautiful, The AEGIS people stopped fighting. Then it reaches the enemy side, the music slowly killed each of them. While the others exploded revealing their true nature, a new invader type. Fifteen minutes of harmonica sounsd and it all stopped. 

A boy then appeared from one of the buildings and declared loudly over the communications, "Gate Keeper of Sound Waves, Lee Ming from AEGIS China!" He smiled, "We received the word, now Hanoi is liberated from the New Order's control!" After his little speech he said, "Kayne!" and sound wave of ring appeared and he played his harmonica and they continue fighting the enemy. 

Rain of fire hurled down from the skies accompanied by strong winds with big stones rising from the ground and hitting random targets among the enemy camps. 

Slowly the day is being eaten by darkness until it is very hard to see even themselves. The tide turned against AEGIS Gate Keepers. When someone shouted, "Gate of Illumination!" An array of colors with intensity filled the air and a colorful battle between the light and darkness ensued. 

"BackLyt just arrived." Said the person. 

Loids looked around and saw a new group of Gate Keepers that just arrived from the scene. From her earpiece a voice said, "We hope we are not late Captain Loids." 

Captain Loids? It means this is not AEGIS, then this must be... "You are almost late." She said and smiled at the direction where her friends are currently in. 

"Is that so?" The voice replied laughing. "The Lost Order is fully mobilized, this is your team if you still remember us. Now shall we?" 

"Ofcourse, now let's go!" Ordered Loids. 

Anna heard the conversation and wondered, is she an enemy? My best friend is an enemy? Can't be, but... but... I heard it with my own ears! 

A black gate appeared behind her and Kageyama slowly appeared and said, "See? She is a traitor, she was never your friend Anna. She lied to you." 

Loids turned around from the other side and saw from a distance that Anna and Kageyama are on face-toface contact. "Anna, Anna, come in, this is Loids." She tried desperately. 

"Now come with me, join our Order and let's rule together." 

Loids heard what Kageyama said and she hurriedly tried to go to Anna while trying to make contact with her through the radio. Then she appeared at a different place, farther from Anna. A voice laughed. 

"You're doomed Gate Keeper of Love." A girl said. 

"What the heck?" Said Loids. 

"I am the Gate Keeper of Lobe." She said laughing. "You won't be able to get out of here now." 

"Yes you won't unless you kill her." Said the lady they saw at their first encounter with Reiji. 

"Gate Open!" Loids shouted. 

"No, she is my friend, I am just mistaken." Anna said emphasizing the word 'my friend'. 

"Gate Open!" Nothing happened. 

Reiji laughed, "Do you think you can open your gate when it is already opened?" 

Anna shocked, slowly stepped backwards. Then she bumped someone. 

"Hello Anna dear, it's my work, I am the Gate of Override." Said a male voice behind her. 

"Nooo!!!" Shouted Anna desperately. 

And then Kageyama sucked her in his black Gate. 

"Anna!!!" Loids shouted. 

"Looking for me?" A Gate opened and Anna appeared. 

"Loids ran to her but Anna pushed her away. 

"Now it's your turn to join us Loids the traitor!" Anna declared angrily. 

Loids was shocked, Anna has changed. 

"Gate Open!" Anna declared. "Gate of Shield!" And a force field appeared around Loids. 

Loids smiled, "I know you can't be controlled easily." 

Anna laughed hard, "Me? Controlled? It's my own decision Loids. Look I am more powerful now!" 

Loids is confused, then noticed her friends are going to be hit from behind, "Gate Open!" She shouted, "Love Helps! Divert the electricity!" A red ring appeared and burst out diversion energies towards her friends but it was prevented by a force field. 

"What?" She was startled. 

Kageyama laughed. "Now you know. It is the reverse of the Gate of Shield. It shielded you, yes, but it's the other way around. The shield is faced against you." 

"Now kill her!" He ordered to the other Gate Keepers. "I don't think we will need her anyway." He added. 

"Let's go Anna and finish this battle." And the two opened their Gate and stepped in and vanished. Kageyama and Anna, together. 

"No Anna!" Shouted Loids. 

"gate of Electricity!" A man shouted and currents of electricity head straight to Loids and hit her. 

She was electrified by the strong voltage, drained out. Energy lost. Dying. 

"Gate of Wind!" A strong wind hurls toward her, injuring her, cutting her badly. 

One by one, each Gate Keeper in the vicinity attacks her. Hopeless. The Lost Order is slowly retreating in the distance, they can't rescue her, their comrades are also entrapped by the reverse Gate of Shield. 

Then snow filled fall from the sky. 

Besides Loids a ring of WhiteLight appeared. "Bondage and Gate Silence!" Shouted a male voice. 

A white light engulfed the area of the enemy Gate Keepers and went through their mind and heart locking up their Gates. 

The Lost Order noticing that the two person who just appeared has strong energies, immediately move forward and arrested the hopeless enemy Gate Keepers, if they can still be called 'Gate Keepers'. 

"It's you again Yukino. I thought you were dead." Kageyama said. 

"Tadaima, Kageyama-chan." Said Yukino. "I am here to bring you back to the netherealm. You shouldn't be here in this time." 

"If you can Yukino-chan. I am much stronger now than we first met. Your energy cannot stop me now." He replied. 

"Anna, seal her up now!" Ordered Kageyama. 

"Gate of WhiteLight! Anna sleep!" A ring of white light with an intense positive energy appeared above Anna and fell her to sleep. Then a girl quicly took her from Kageyama's side and into a safe place. 

"Heal" He continued, and Loids wounds healed up and her energy returned to her. 

She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw her comrades gained control of the situation, then to the center of the area, she saw Yukino floating in the air, then she looked behind her she saw her boyfriend holding her up. 

"What are you doing here John?" She asked. 

John smiled, "You'll know. Now get-up, go to Anna and help her to understand abuot your situation. She was rescued by Gate Keepers Camie Reeds." He said to her. 

"Baka." Reiji said. Anyway, I'm the only reliable Gate Keeper here. "Geeto Open!" And a huge black ring of intense energy appeared above and in front of him. 

"Why Loids, why?" Anna asked crying bitterly. 

Loids breathed deeply, looked at her eyes and started explaining, "Anna, we are not an enemy, not your enemy. IT was a huge misinformation among the AEGIS Intelligence created by other groups. 

"We the 'Lost Order of Gate Keepers' which is also know as 'The Society' is an Order living up to the beliefs of the ancient Gate Keepers Clan that the triumph of good is more important than either the rule of law or use of chaos." 

"But why attack AEGIS before? You were not even there to help, and in fact, I used to deny that it was you I saw fighting at their side." Interrupted Anna. 

"It was because AEGIS wanted to make it a military installation and testing grounds. People living there doesn't want to give up their homeland, so we helped them." Loids said crying. "I'm sorry if I haven't told you this before, I must maintain security, my mission might be jeopardized because they might be watching me." She smiled. 

A strong, intense black light suddenly filled the area where Kageyama, Yukino, and John are. 

"John!" Loids shouted worried. 

"Geeto Open!" A girl voice and a man's voice shouted amidst the darkness that looks like a black hole. 

Snow fell all over the area, the air is slowly cooling and freezing, when an intense light slowly appears at the middle of the black mass, growing slowly until the whole area is filled up with warm light. 

"Time to go Kageyama Reigji!" Yukino said. 

"Dimension Master, now!" John said. 

A huge hole is slowly forming in the sky. Kageyama looked at it, "No, not again!" He said angrily. 

"There's nothing you can do now Kageyama-chan, the lord of the laibcoms is with me, you are not yet at the nearest level of his power." Yukino declared. 

"Shadow Edges!" Deep black lights streak randomly everywhere coming from Reiji. 

"Anti-Negative Energy bursts!" John said. 

Each of Kageyama's shadow edges slowly vanished from thin air after a pure light came out from John hitting the shadow edges. 

"Laibeus Lord it's ready." A booming voice said. 

"Okay. TimeLady Yukino he's yours." Said John. 

"Geeto Open!" and a snow like ring formed in the air above Yukino's head. "I call on time to return Kageyama to where he is suppos to be, in the netherealm!" 

Intense currents of wind suddenly being felt all over the place. The vortex opened itself to the netherealm, lightning striking the vortex and sucked in. An air of vacuum was formed at the area intensifying the air pressure. 

The Gate Keepers noticed that this is similar to what happened before, reacted accordingly. They run behind strong and stable buildings to avoid being sucked in. 

Slowly, Kageyama floats to the air then into the vortex. Then John followed in. Yukino looked at the battle scene, cried, saddened. She then followed in and the vortex slowly closed in itself from inside out, then a loud bang filled the air and the air vacuum exploded. The sound came first before the explosion. 

Then silence. The wind stopped. Not a single hum of sound can be heard. Calmness. Peace. Serenity. The battle at Manila Bay has ended at last. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. Chapter 6

Timeline Trouble 

Chapter 6 

The command center is quiet, small sounds can almost be heard. The personnels are on vacation, while others are back to their regular schedules. The tension that was filling the air since the encounter with Kageyama at the Luneta three weeks ago is now gone. 

Everything is literally back to normal. The intense training days are over. The noise of fast-paced maintenance and repairs are now silent. The alarms dead. The voices gone. The familiar voices of the comrades. 

Well, time to go on my own vacation. It's so good to rest after all these hard work as a Captain of the Gate Keepers South-East Asia Party and especially of the Gate Keepers Philippines. 

He sit on his personal transportation pod and punched a few buttons on the panel on his left and the chair hurled to its direction. 

He emerged in a chamber room where the planes are kept. The room is also quiet, only the blow of the wind from the outside can be heard. 

He walked pass a control circuit and headed to the cockpit. Inside, a small plane capable of doing spy missions is docked waiting for its pilot to sit in and fly it. 

Looking at his right, he saw a personnel guarding the place behind a glass at a distance. The control room. He waved and the personnel smiled at him. 

He walks towards the plane, touched and checked it all over then climbed up in and sit in the pilots chair. He then strap himself in, closed the hatched and powered up the plane. 

The hangar opened up, the plane fired up, then flew away. From behind the base is fastly disappearing from view as he gain altitude at top speed. 

View from the top is so beautiful. The cities, then the parks, the seas, the clouds, makes the scenery a wonder to behold. It's been seven months since he flew this plane, before being called by the AEGIS South-East to become the Captain. 

He did missed flying this plane, but he surely misses his comrades and those who he just met like Anna. 

"Congratulations to all of you for your victory two days ago." Commander Cav said happily. 

The AEGIS Personnels clapped their hands on the Gate Keepers achievements. The Gate Keepers all said, "Thank you." 

"But before we go on for all day and night celebration, there are some things I must tell you all." The Commander continued his face turning sad and said continued, "I am sadly to announce that Gate Keeper of Love, Miss Loids Artz has left us." 

"No way..." The people reacted. 

The commander coughs to get back their attention, "But let us not mistake her as an enemy. I will read to you a letter she gave us through her best friend Anna." 

He opened up a folder and took a folded paper and read it, "She said, 

To the honorable AEGIS-Philippines and my good friends and comrades, Gate Keepers Party-Philippines, 

It is I, the Gate Keeper of Love, Loida Artz. I wrote to you to inform you of my status. 

First of all, congratulations on all your great effort that ultimately led to our victory. We saved South-East Asia, and much more our own country from the clutches of Kageyama. 

Secondly, I am well and sound. Very fine, in good health. So don't think that I am a dead person just because you did not saw me after the battle. 

Lastly, I am sorry I have to leave you all. The time has come for us to take our separate ways. I am a member of the 'Lost Order of Gate Keepers' and I am the Captain of one of it's divisions. 

I was on a special mission, undercover within your ranks because we received reports four years ago that a top secret agent from the Gate Keepers Army successfully infiltrated your ranks. 

Now my mission is successfully completed. We, no, I am giving you a warning, the agent successfully gathered your details, AEGIS South-East Asia details and it's Gate Keepers Parties. Be careful. 

I will help in any way I can, but I cannot promise our Order will. You know our ways, we move only if necessary and if the good of all is being challenged. 

Until our paths cross again. Thank you to all of you. Thank you my dear friends and comrades. I hope I did not betray all your precious trusts. 

Paalam sa inyong lahat. (Goodbye to all of you.) 

"For the Good of All, for the victory of the Good. Good shall reign. - The Society. 

Capt. Loids Artz, LOGK. 

End of letter." The commander said. 

The people who heard the letter are saddened by it. Their eyes are watery, others are already sobbing. 

The commander took another letter under the table and handed it over to Anna and he smiled saying, "Today I gave her the letter from our sector, written are good words and goodbye words, and the phrase 'We will miss you'. Written by Captain Jay on our behalf." He paused. Looked at the people and breath twice, "On behalf of the AEGIS South-East Asia, I, the Commander of AEGIS-Philippines, Commander Cav Patawa, now relieve you of your duty under the AEGIS Organization. Miss Anna Venus, the Gate Keeper of Shield, Von Voyage!" He smiled and dropped a tear. He continued, "Goodbye Anna and may your journey lead you to your happiness and destined duty to this world." Then he cried like a kid. 

We will meet again. We will. "And when that day comes..." then fighter jets flew over the air and formed the AEGIS Symbol over the sky, that seems to be just above where he is laying down relaxing - the beautiful, peaceful, and fresh air and scenery of the Boracay Beach. 

The once beautiful place, that used to have trees, grasses, animals, and children and families in the park, now dead. Dark. Muddy and dirty. Stinks. Devastated. Totally devastated. Landmarks ruined. Establishments collapsing. Life nowhere to be found. 

"Life is rare, Life is pure, 

It gives beauty, it gives happiness. 

But when disturbed, death comes in, 

Ugliness and sadness rules in. 

"Yet life will never give up, it is full of hope. 

From nothing, new life is created." 

"How ironic isn't it?" a voice said. 

She looked at her right and from thin air a figure slowly formed up. He is a tall guy of more or less 5'9" in height, a normal built person, has short hair and clean-shaven face, and a look of calmness, peace, and serenity in his eyes. 

"Lord Jean Chretien." She said smiling. "How long have you been here?" Looking at his eyes. 

"Long enough to hear your poem." He answered, turned to his left and look at her. "Sad isn't it? It's used to be a beautiful place, a tourist spot, not it's totally devastated, dead, eerie." He continued while looking at the scenery below them from air at thirty feet. 

She nodded in agreement. 

"But as you said, 

'Life will never give up, it is full of hope. 

From nothing, new life is created.' 

So are the people, they will never give up." 

"I remember him..." She interrupted. 

He looked at the distance, think, and said, "Yes. An encounter that changed you, that gave you hope. Don't waste that precious moment." He looked back to the scenery and people are starting to work and rebuild the place. "Look, the people are working now, they are rebuilding the place. You must do the same, don't give up, us who were granted immortality must not give up, there is a reason behind this, otherwise we won't be here in the first place. Learn from the past and forget it so you can hope and look into the future, and finally, always live in the present." He said smiling, showing hope and happiness in his face and voice. "You used to say, and it's even famous now, 

'If this is not the end of oblivion, then I shall live everyday...'" 

"'As if my life were to end this very day.'" 

She continued. She looked up in the sky, looked into the horizon, looked around then to the people working down below and said, "Thanks Lord Jean, and thanks to Ukiya. I can do my job better than before." 

"Good that's the spirit." 

"Sayoonara, Jeansama. Visit us here again sometime in the future." 

He looked at her and said, "Lady Yukino Houjou, I am very glad that you have found where your happiness is. I will hope that someday you'll be the imeLady again. 

"Take good care of the Gate Keepers Universe, you are not its guardian. Sayoonara Yukino-sama." 

She smiled back and waved. She moved her hand up and said, "Geeto Open!" And a snow like ring appeared at the top of her hand and it goes down slowly to her from head to feet and she disappeared as a snow and whisked away into the sky. 

"God Bless Lady Houjou, Guardian of the Gate Keepers Universe." He said sadly with a mixed of happiness for the person, who was living alone for years. 

Now I have to go, I still have something to do before I leave this Universe. And he disappeared into thin air. 

Loids and Anna are walking in the corridors of the Lost Order's headquarters. She just finished touring her best friend Anna to the place and now heading to the cafeteria to eat something. 

Loids ordered 'Sinigang na Baboy', her favorite Filipino dish. It is a dish that many people who visited the country likes most, it is a pig dish cooked in a steamer to soften it's parts, then cooked together with a soup with cabbages, carrots, potatoes, and with the added taste of sourness that makes the dish alive when eaten. 

Anna ordered the same dish, best friends after all, but hers is 'Sinigang na Baka', the same cooking and ingredients but different in the main ingredient, it's a Bull dish. 

They seated in a table and eat their food. A light suddenly shown in their table, and a paper formed from it with the words written in it that says, 'For You My Dear Sugar'. It's a letter! 

Anna and Loids looked at each other startled. She picked it up and handed it over to Loids. She opened it up and read it, 

"Dearest Sugar, 

I hope you're doing fine now and you have gained back your best friend's trust. Me? I am fine, very well alive. 

Now do not worry about me, though you will not see me again sometime soon, I can always see you. Again I am not dead yet, or will never die. 

If you can still remember that night, I opened up a Gate similar to those of the Gate Keepers, similar to yours. It is not a Gate to be exact, it's only a manifestation of my power I chose in this Universe, and I call it the Gate of WhiteLight. It is a highly positive or should I say the most opsitive enrgy in Laibcoms, it is also the Holiest of Holy energy, and the most powerful there is. 

It is a long story how I got this kind of power, but I know that one day I will be able to tell you everything right from the beginning and to the end. Until that day comes, don't think about it. 

As I've said you won't see me for now. I have to leave this universe, the Gate Keepers Universe for there is a mission I have to do as the 'Laibeus Lord', as you have heard Yukino and a voice called me. Also, my true name is Jean Chretien, sorry I told you my name is John Clinton. 

Lastly, I want you two to know that the Gate Keepers Universe now has a guardian, her name is Yukino Houjou, yes, it's Lady Yukino the Gate Keeper of Snow and Time. She is the first under my timeperiod as the eight Laibeus Lord. Do not tell this to anyone. Only you and Anna are allowed to know this matter. 

But for now, after you read this, certain parts of this letter will be locked out from your memories. Until the time comes when you will need it that it will be unlocked. 

This is a powerful revelation and very dangerous. I cannot explain it further, these are the only things that I am allowed to tell you for now. One day, and I look forward to that day, when I will have more authority as a Laibeus Lord, then we will be together for all eternity. 

Right now, Lady Yukino stopped the flow of time, no one heard you reading this. From this point onwards, the memories that are destined to be locked up will be lock-up. See you next time, when you remembered them again. 

Love, 

Jean Chretien" 

The letter then turned into snow and melted in her hands, and the time continued to flow again. 

"The Gate Keeper of Snow and Time, Lady Yukino. You know, I really think this is not yet your destined position in the Laibcoms." Jean said. 

"Naze" she asked. 

"Your Gate is Snow and Time, and you know that the previous rulers has written about the knowledge they had gather" 

"That only the TimeLord or TimeLady has the power to control time." She interrupted. 

He nodded in agreement. "And you have chosen to be the Guardian instead of being a TimeLady." He continued, "and you were granted that power when you were still living with your family." 

"Soo desu." She replied. 

"I guess we still have to study and research more abuot this so called Laibcoms and the rules as heads of the various positions in it. I hope it'll be our generation that can solve the whole mystery behind this Laibcoms." 

A rift opened up and a guy stepped out, "Or maybe Lady Yukino was trusted with the time-control, and based on the rulers before us that I recently found in the Dimension A41G48B, there were already incidents of overlapping powers and positions." He said. 

"And we will never know why until we can find a new TimeLord or TimeLady." Jean continued. 

"Right." He replied affirmatively. 

"Very well, we will wait and search for the others who has been destined to receive positions in the Laibcoms." Jean said. "It's time to go for the next adventure. See ya both." He continued. 

"I have to go back to El-Hazard." He said. 

"Sayoonara Jeansama, Makoto-sama. I have to find co-guardians now for our universe." She said. 

"Take care Lady Yukino." The two guys said in unison. 

They all left for their destinations and jobs. 

The End 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
